sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Jūgo
is a shinobi from an unnamed clan, who was held captive by Orochimaru. He is now a member of Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka. Personality Jūgo is an individual who has two separate personalities. Jūgo normally appears as a calm, gentle person when around people, however, during random times, he develops an uncontrollable rage and becomes bloodthirsty. He also seems to be very loyal to Sasuke, seeing as how he is the only one capable of suppressing his outbursts using the Sharingan. Jūgo also seems to be a problem solver, as shown when he tried to figure out ways to increase Taka's teamwork and fix Sasuke and Itachi's relationship. Appearance Jūgo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm face. However, when affected by his murderous side, his skin turns dark, his irides becomes a pale yellow colour while his sclerae turns black, and he grows various weapons and appendages to suit his battle combat situation, as well as having a deranged look. Abilities Jūgo is considered to be a powerful ninja as Sasuke took him to help him get his revenge on Itachi. Jūgo also has the ability to understand and communicate with birds. Chapter 2, page 19 Sage Transformation According to the Naruto series, Jūgo possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs around him to transform his body. After this process is done, he can change his form to whatever the situation calls for. However, the side effects after absorbing the natural energy is surges of rage. Jūgo can create jet booster-like arms to increase his attacking power and a massive axe blade to counter blades such as Kubikiribōchō. If he fully transforms, Jūgo gains a massive boost in power but loses his senses to his murderous side. When transforming, Jūgo's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! In an unknown location, Taka is approached by a group of attacking Iwagakure ninja. After Sasuke makes his introduction to them, he introduces Jūgo and the others. Later the team has lunch and moves in an Inn. While they are prepared to get some rest, Sasuke proposes a pillow fight to see which one of the four is the strongest. Jūgo immediately goes berserk and fights against the three. Jūgo and the others end in defeat by Sasuke. The next day the team heads out and encounters the Iwagakure ninja once more. Sasuke manages to defeat the ninja and leaves off with the team. As they run off, Sasuke sees a video game and buys it to play with his team. Taka…!! After finishing off a group of Kusagakure shinobi, Jūgo begins to go on a rampage and first attacks Suigetsu. However, Sasuke manages to restrain them but accidently drops his pants, resulting in him attacking his team for witnessing his embarrassment. Later, Sasuke reminds the group that his goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha and how he has freed them from Orochimaru. Jūgo then reminds Sasuke of his goal of protecting him no matter what. He then starts to go on a rampage once again and Sasuke tries to calm him down by using his Sharingan and dressing up in a bird costume. Later, Jūgo tells Sasuke that winter is coming and that by having a Christmas Party can improve their teamwork. However, Jūgo says that the birds were calling to him and that he can't make it. Suigetsu and Karin also said that they won't be able to make it as well do to other matters. Surprisingly, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo come in dressed up and are ready to celebrate Christmas with Sasuke. While celebrating, the team is trapped under a kotatsu. Sasuke analysis the situation and says that they should combine their attacks in order to break free. Taka manages to free themselves, but destroys the building as a result. The team then flees the scene but stop to see the The Last: Naruto the Movie poster. At first, Sasuke denied the thought of seeing the movie, but later, Taka are in the theater waiting to watch the movie. Itachi Uchiha!! While resting at a tea shop, Sasuke reminds his team that his ultimate goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his clan. Unexpectedly, Sasuke surprisingly spots Itachi, and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki after he asked for a table. After this encounter, Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, and Kisame then against each other. Jūgo then steps in and suggest that in honor of Setsubun, they should play a game of bean throwing as a way to settle their differences. As they get started, he begins to go berserk and attacks Suigetsu with beans, the latter saying that he is acting more like an oni. Once he has calmed, Jūgo suggest that they should have a heat endurance test to settle Sasuke and Itachi's fight by them under a kotatsu. They then watch over as the two fight over the remote to decide which channel they should watch. As a result, the two pull out their strong attacks and destroys the inn in the process. Itachi then departs along with Kisame but not before leaving a message to him, Suigetsu, and Karin to look after Sasuke. He then leaves a message to Sasuke saying that Sasuke's friends were strange. Naruto Uzumaki!! Jūgo and the others are watching on the sidelines as Sasuke reunites with his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End. Naruto forcibly tries to invite Sasuke to a Flower Viewing Party since he told Sakura Haruno that he would be there. Sasuke unwillingly accepts this invitation and brings along Taka with him. Jūgo found the party to be peaceful until a random drunken old man appears and causes him to go berserk and rip out his hair. As Naruto and Sasuke continue their rivalry with cards, karaoke, and finally an eating contest, they use ninjutsu to clash with each other, destroying the party in the process. Kakashi then arrives late to see everyone lying down on the ground and the cherry blossoms destroyed. Team Taka's Summer Vacation!! After suffering from heat stroke, Sasuke decides that it is time for Taka to have a summer vacation. The team settles down to eat shave ice. As they eat, Jūgo starts to go berserk but is brought down by a brain freeze. Later, the team struggles with cooling themselves indoors because of the air conditioner being broken. Summer Festival! Taka head to a Summer Festival to gather information on Itachi but Suigetsu suspects that they are here to enjoy the festivities. While there, Jūgo participates in a shooting game to win a game console. After Jūgo and Suigetsu notices that the prize is rigged, Jūgo tries his hand again but goes berserk and blasts the whole booth away. At the end, Taka gathers together to set off a huge snake firework. Once the firework was set off, it forms the Uchiha clan's symbol around the festival, but the audience is unimpressed with this display when they found that the giant snake firework resembled a giant feces and blames the Uchiha clan for ruining the festival. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters